Damn
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: Bella's sex life takes a turn for the best when she meets Edward. Unfortunately her grades take a turn for the worst. Oneshot based off of "Damn" by The matrix and Katy Perry. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. Based off of "Damn" by The Matrix and Katy Perry. **

**BPOV**

I used to consider myself a good girl with strong morals. I surrounded myself with the right people and I made the right choices: school before fun. I had a 4.0 GPA at Dartmouth and I was going to make my parents and myself proud when I became a famous journalist one day.

That all went to shit the day Edward Cullen stepped into my Journalism class the first day of sophomore year.

He was sex on legs and easily the sexiest guy I'd ever laid eyes on. Things progressed rather…quickly between the two of us. He asked me out a week after meeting me, and by the end of the date we were fucking like rabbits on his bed at his apartment. I should have been horrified at my behavior and pleaded with him to believe I wasn't a slut. But honestly, I was absolutely speechless from the 4 orgasms he'd just given me.

That was six months ago. I skipped any time I would hang with my friends to fuck Edward and I even started to skip holidays with the family. I gradually started to study less, then not at all, then I wouldn't do homework, then I started skipping class. My GPA lowered to a 3.3 and my dream of graduating early is becoming increasingly less likely.

But as I was leaving Edwards apartment, to go to Creative Writing, on a cold February morning, I couldn't find it in myself to care about any of that.

Why, you may ask. Well I'll tell you why.

Edward Cullen was a sex god that literally made me go fucking crazy with need.

As I was walking to class, I felt like a fallen angel. And I loved every fucking second of it. Edward had woken me up this morning by burrowing his head between my thighs. It had been pleasant, to say at the very least.

He had officially become my boyfriend 5 ½ months ago and I'd never been happier. We had told each other that we had fallen in love after two months and we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since. Not that we could before.

I made it into Creative Writing and took my seat, already day dreaming about what Edward and I could do later.

My roommate, Jessica, came in and took her usual spot next to me.

"What happened to you and Edward last night? We were all supposed to go to dinner but you guys just disappeared," she pulled her brown hair into a ponytail while staring me down.

That had been the original plan, but then we had gotten bored waiting in my dorm for everyone to get ready and Edward said there was something new he wanted to try later and it just really turned me on so I dragged him back to his place and let him ravish me.

"Edward wasn't feeling too well, so I took him back to his apartment to take care of him," I lied.

"Yeah, did you heal him with your magic pussy?" Jessica mumbled and rolled her eyes as our professor walked into the room.

I snorted then immediately started daydreaming about days where I wouldn't have to leave the house and where Edward could fuck me into oblivion all day long. I felt my phone buzz in my bag and I pulled it out.

**I miss you Bella, so does my cock ;) –E**

Oh dear.

Panties soaked.

Before I could respond he texted me again.

**Sneak out of class. I need you now. –E**

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't do that again.

**You know I can't baby. Believe me I want to though. –B**

**Is your pretty pussy wet? –E**

**Soaked. –B**

**Gah, get your ass over here the second that fucking class is over. –E**

**I don't know E, Jess really wants to hang out… –B**

I loved to tease and get him all riled up.

**I don't fucking care what that cunt wants. I want you in my bed, naked, screaming my name in less than an hour. –E**

Hot damn.

I was happy to oblige with that plan but I wanted him just a tad more irritated.

**Maybeee ;) –B**

**Don't fucking tease me Isabella –E**

Bingo. He was pissed and I was wet.

For the rest of the class I fantasized about what Edward and I had done the other day. Edward loved to play doctor, since he was Pre-med, and fuck me if it wasn't the hottest thing we'd ever done. He actually had sex toys that looked like instruments doctors used, but were really just for pleasuring. He even had a doctor's coat. Sometimes he liked to be the patient and for me to be the naughty nurse, but the majority of the time, Edward was in control of what we did during sex, because the boy knew what he was doing.

Class ended and I was thoroughly ready for Edward to take me in whatever way he pleased.

I ignored Jessica when she was trying to talk to me after class and practically sprinted to Edwards.

I let myself in his apartment and was immediately pushed up against the back of the door, while a shirtless Edward lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, effectively pushing me into his erection. I moaned and he groaned.

"Shit, Bella, just thinking about your mouth on me this morning literally had my dick weeping," he thrusted his hips into mine while sucking on my neck.

"Mmm Edward," I moaned.

He carried me to his bedroom and started to take layer and layer off of my body. It was fucking cold in New Hampshire.

When he finally got to my bra his tore it off me and latched his lips onto my nipple. He kissed and nipped at my breasts and down my stomach.

"Yes, yes!" I was ready to cum and we'd barely started.

"Fuck Bella, do you know what you do to me? Every second of every day I'm thinking about you naked and calling out my name while I pound my dick in you," he groaned pulling my jeans off.

He literally ripped my thong off and growled. I whimpered and squirmed.

"Hold on to the headboard, Bella," he commanded then started kissing and licking my thighs and all around where I wanted him most.

"Edward, please," I begged, gripping the headboard, wanting to yank his head down. Edward could be slightly dominant and it only turned me on further. He always knew the limit though.

"Please Edward, what?" He smiled against my stomach.

"Please fuck me with your tongue Edward! Please!" I gasped as he flicked my clit.

"That's right, pet, beg for my tongue," he purred rubbing my thighs.

A fresh wave of arousal hit me and I tried to shift my body closer to his face while I moaned and begged just like he liked.

"Were you thinking about my tongue and fingers while sitting in class Bella? Were you rubbing your thighs together thinking of what I would do to you when you came home? Answer me, Bella," he slid one long finger into me and I whimpered.

"Yes! YES, please Edward!"

He slid another finger in then pulled them out just as it was starting to feel really good. He led them up to my mouth. "Suck."

I did. I was always surprised how much it turned me on to taste myself, but it never failed, and it made Edward even harder against my thigh.

He started licking my pussy then. From my ass to my clit, he would roughly lick and it felt so fucking good. I was panting and writhing needing more.

"Hold on to the headboard, Bella," he grinned then slammed two fingers into me while sucking my clit. I screamed and bucked against him.

He curled his fingers and tongued my clit with the flat side of his tongue. I was so turned on that I was already at my climax.

"I-I'm cumming!" I screamed just as I saw stars. Edward continued fingering and licking me throughout it, but he didn't stop, even after I was done with my orgasm, he switched positions and was dipping his tongue into me while rubbing my clit harshly. My stomach clenched and my body arched off the bed. It was too soon, I was too sensitive.

"No, Edward!" I moaned. It was too much but not enough. He continued tongue fucking me while rubbing my clit and soon I was near my orgasm again. He switched to his fingers back in me and when he reached my g spot, I shattered. I screamed out his name as I violently shook and held on to the headboard for dear life. As it was subsiding, he continued to roughly finger me, rubbing my g spot and tonguing my clit. I was actually sobbing with pleasure and slight pain, begging for more. I needed him to stop but I also needed him to fuck me harder. I screamed for more.

He gently scraped his nail against my g spot.

I choked on my orgasm.

He continued to lick my juices up while he shoved his fingers into my mouth and I sucked them clean. I let go of the headboard and pulled him up to kiss him. I could taste myself on him. I trailed my hand down and rubbed it over his dick. Mmm, so big and hard just for me.

"You ready to be truly fucked baby?" He whispered into my ear.

I gulped and whimpered.

He chuckled. "Hold onto the headboard again then."

He took off his boxers and his cock sprang free. It was the biggest I had ever seen. It was nine inches. NINE. I had measured it once. It was all thick and hard and it made my mouth water. Before I even had time to register what was happening he slammed into me and growled a loud "FUCK!".

"You are so damn tight Bella. Dammit!" His thrusts became more powerful and all I could do was scream his name. Harder, faster.

He flipped us over so that I was on top. "Ride me, baby," he groaned as I started to bounce up and down. He sat up against the bed and sucked my tits as they bounced in his face.

I put all my effort into it and used his thighs for leverage. I stilled as another powerful orgasm overtook me, and Edward flipped us over and thrust into me with renewed vigor.

"Fuck, shit, Bella, I'm gonna cum. Cum with me again!" He growled into my neck and reached down with one hand to pinch my clit. That was all it took and I came again, feeling him spill into me. He collapsed on top of me breathing hard while I gasped for breath.

I stroked his hair, while he placed butterfly kisses up and down my neck. He eventually slid out of me and we both groaned. He held my back to his chest and spooned me.

"That was incredible, Edward," I mumbled fighting off sleep.

"Mmm yes it was," he murmured while kissing my spine.

I drifted to sleep while he lightly kissed my back.

I woke up a few minutes later to him sliding into my from behind.

"Ughh, you're ready again?" I moaned. It had only been 10 minutes.

"I'm always ready for you baby," he groaned.

Damn.

…

**Damn straight. **

**Please review and let me know whatcha thought! **

**xoxo**


End file.
